


Voice

by cemcem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemcem/pseuds/cemcem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I little thing I wrote at 3 am when I couldn't sleep, forgive me any mistakes and weird sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

The first thing Kagami fell in love with was his voice. Deep, dark and undeniably sexy. That voice, whispering in his ears, voicing Aomine's dirtiest thoughts, Kagami's darkest desires. That voice which captivated him, surrounded him, went through his chest, piercing through his skin, his muscles, his bones, wrapping itself around his heart and squeezng so tightly, almost shattering it into a thousand pieces. That voice was like a liquid, wrapping itself around Kagami's body, touching him in all the right spots, making him moan and whimper and grunt, slowly guiding him, pleasuring him, driving him towards his orgasm with just a quiet whisper of his name, "Taiga".

That same voice which held so much sadness and hurt, could sound so broken, it made Kagami's chest hurt. When Aomine would say his name, his voice quivering, his tears wetting the pillow under his head, nightmares haunting him, torturing his lover, turning that strong, confident voice into pained whimpers, Kagami could only hold him against his chest, kissing away his tears, whispering words like, "It's gonna be okay, I'm here Aomine, don't be afraid."

Sometimes that voice sounded like flowers and rainbows and sunshine, holding all the happiness in the world, Aomine's smiling face, his laughter, light chuckles or a full blown laugh, with happy tears streaming down his face, his blue eyes sparkling, turning Kagami speechless, mesmerized by the sight before him, but inside his head he could clearly hear his own voice whispering "Aomine, I love you" and when he says those words out loud it's Aomine who turns silent.

  
Looking at him with eyes opened wide, speechless. When Aomine's voice returns, with the same familiar emotions Kagami always felt, but voicing the words he had never heard before, that voice, finally shattering his heart, only to replace it with a warmth he'd never felt before, filling his veins, engulfing him completely.

  
"I love you too, Kagami."

**Author's Note:**

> letti senpai was here  
> -smooches cem all over her precious little face-


End file.
